Dearly Beloved
by Alpha101
Summary: "Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means that I am almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas…this is him. It's Sora."
1. Chapter 1

_"Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face…a boy's face…then that means that I am almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas…this is him. It's Sora."_

I remember that moment perfectly, as it was etched into my brain. I would never forget it. It was the moment where my dearly beloved Xion faded into oblivion. I can barely remember her name, sadly. It sometimes takes me minutes to think of it, and sometimes, I cannot produce a name at all. I just remember that I was friends with a girl with black hair, a nameless being…

Sora… The name must have held a large amount of significance, especially to Xion. But I have also heard that name on many occasions, most in my dreams. Dreams are supposed to be peaceful, but all that I can think about is that boy. He has not wronged me in anyway. It's just that…every single day that I wake up, I hate myself for not knowing who he is. It infuriates me! Why can't I remember? Why did Xion have to perish? She did absolutely nothing wrong. She put it best herself. She was just a "puppet." Of course, bad things sometimes happen to good people. This is a great example of this.

These thoughts flow through my mind at great speeds, causing a headache. I simply could not cope with all of this…madness. I simply can't. I have just lost my best friend. She died for this…Sora. I have no idea who he is, just that he has brown spiky hair, and he also wields a keyblade. He is the reason behind Xion's death, this is certain. Who is he?! Why is he so important?! Why does he _hate_ me?! I did nothing to him, yet he has completely ruined my life! He has robbed me of Xion!

I calm myself. I cannot think about this at the moment. I have more important matters than to despise Sora. I have to avenge her death. I have to set Kingdom Hearts. I need to set everything right. Sora is not the only reason that Xion is gone. The Organization is also somehow behind it. They always treated Xion differently, especially Saix. I'm glad that I sent him my message before I arrived here, when I arrived back at the Castle.

Kingdom Hearts will be set free…

**Author's Note: I know what a lot of you are thinking. "You still haven't completed **_**High School Romance**_** or **_**Lilly's Story**_**! Why are you creating yet ANOTHER distraction?" The answer is…I don't know. I just wanted to write a Kingdom Hearts story REALLY badly for two reasons. One, I still have major writer's block for both stories, so it may be a few weeks before I update them. And two, I just freaking love Kingdom Hearts! But do not worry, this will be a very short story, probably no more than three or four chapters. The reason is that Roxas is the main protagonist, and I cannot work well with Roxas. As you saw in Kingdom Hearts II, he became one with Sora, so, therefore, he no longer exists. Well, his body no longer exists. So there is not much I can write about if he is my main character. My options are pretty limited. I just wanted him to be the main protagonist because he is my favorite KH character. **

**But I will write another KH story in the future, and Sora will be the main protagonist, so it will probably be a lot longer. And for those who knew me when I first started out on Fan Fiction, I did write a Kingdom Hearts story before, called "Kairi's Story." Kairi was the main protagonist, but Roxas was also a big part of it. After writing two or three chapters, I decided that the whole thing was garbage and I deleted it. I may rewrite the story in the future, with a lot of improvements, but that won't be for a long time. Like, possibly a year or more away. I will get to the other two stories very soon, probably in a matter of weeks. But I want to complete this one, or at least almost complete it, before I do. **

**Also for those who have a Fiction Press account, I am doing this segment called "Rambling." It's basically where I talk about things that I feel need to be addressed, kind of like a podcast…but with literature. The topics might range from something as deep as my opinions on war, racism, religion, etc., to something as simple as why I hate boy bands, why rock is, in my opinion, the best music genre, and why the Hunger Games series and the movie Frozen (while they are both great) are both overrated. So go and check it out! My username for F.P. is the same as Fan Fiction: Alpha101. And if you have a suggestion on something for me to talk about, feel free to p.m. me (on Fan Fiction or Fiction Press), or leave your suggestion in a review. I would love to hear from all of you. **

**Songs:**

**1: Metallica – Enter Sandman**

**2: Black Sabbath – War Pigs**

**3: Nirvana – Something in the Way**

**4: Twenty One Pilots – Migraine**

**5: Linkin Park – Victimized **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story! As always, follow, favorite, and review. Thanks for reading!**

**~Alpha101**


	2. Chapter 2

I finally reached the room where Xemnas spends most of his time. The room, which is lined with thrones, some taller than the others, was where meetings were held. Xemnas remains in that room most of the time and thinks. I do not know what he thinks about, but the topic must obviously be significant, for he _rarely_ left this God forsaken room. He was very active in the Organization, waking around the castle, checking on everyone, especially me. But all of this ended when Xion entered our Organization.

I pushed open the huge doors and found Xemnas, sitting on his throne, the tallest of them all. I expected him to be outraged when I entered, but he remained calm, and did not say a word. I was the first to speak. "Why is all of this happening?" He continued to stare at me for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he answered my question, but not as I expected. "Roxas, are you blind? Xion was nothing, just like we are. But Xion was different; she did not have a purpose, unlike us. She bluntly followed directions, without thinking at all. Until she met the imposture, she was just a mere…puppet. But once the imposter tainted her mind against the Organization, we had to do something. Don't act as you were completely oblivious to the whole situation. You know what happened. You know what she was, and what she was capable of doing. So, Roxas, I would not get involved in such affairs, especially those that do not concern _you_."

I was now the one who fell silent. I did know that this was true, before I even entered. I just could not believe it. It was too much to process. "She mentioned someone named Sora many times. Who is he, and why is he so important?" I asked. Xemnas replied, "He is not important. At least, right now he isn't. So again, this does not concern you. I do believe that you should exit immediately, and make yourself scarce. You are now deemed a traitor, and if you do not leave, I will be forced to take care of this situation myself."

Anger now rushed through me, along with adrenalin. "This does concern me! Xion was my best friend! How can you not see that?" I yelled. His answer sent chills down my spine. "You cannot be "friends" with something that does not exist, Roxas." I screamed at the top of my lungs that it was not true, and that she was real, but the message did not seem to get through to my former boss.

Immediately, I called my two keyblades to my hands, and ran before the monster. He merely sat there, not moving, as I rushed towards him. In a few seconds, I was right in front of him. I raised my keyblade up and striked. But as I did, I heard a metallic sound echo throughout the room. I looked down to see Xemnas with his own keyblade in hand, defending himself. "I asked you to leave, Roxas. Now it seems that I have no other choice. Prepare to join your "friend".

**Author's Note: …Merry Christmas!**

**Songs-**

**1: Pennyroyal Tea – Nirvana**

**2: Machinehead – Bush**

**3: California Christmas – Manafest**

**4: School – Nirvana**

**5: Polly – Nirvana**

**~Alpha101**


End file.
